gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ALL-1 Gundam ALL
The ALL-1 Gundam ALL is a scratch build Gunpla model built and piloted by Razamelia Redom. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ALL-1 Gundam ALL is basically a naked grey Gundam inner frame at 1/144 scale, standing at about 6 inches tall. Other than the traditional Gundam faceplate and V-fin (without a crest, though), there is virtually no armor anywhere on its body. From head to toe, however, there are several ridges, pegslots, and holes running across the entire frame, made for any kind of unaltered armor to fit onto effortless. Many parts of the ALL's body are highly articulated, from several joints running across the arm beyond the standard two points, twisting and sliding joints within the legs, several splits within the feet, a frame spine inside the chest allowing for wide hip movement, and sliding mechanics across key points in the frame. This results in a highly movable body capable of fluid motion beyond what others are implementing with their models. The Gundam ALL's main feature is the use of Crests in the cockpit unit. Crests are hexagonal devices containing the parts and bust of a mainline Gundam model. Plugging one inside of a receiver device activates the ALL's Trans System. Within an encompassing protective field around the ALL, the model is able to summon the armor and weapons of the desired mobile suit and equip it, essentially inheriting that suit's appearance, abilities, and limitations. In order to mimic the units even further, the ALL's inner frame body features several transforming and separating parts which allow it to completely inherit its desired suit's abilities, such as transformable frame or the combining ability of the . Armaments *'Head Vulcans' **On the sides of the ALL's head are two pairings of vulcan machine guns, capable of firing small projectile rounds meant to destroy/deflect oncoming attacks and do chip damage onto larger units. *'Chest Vulcans' **On the bottom sides of the chest are another pair of vulcans, which operate in the same manner as the Head-mounted ones. *'Beam Sabers' **The ALL can be optionally equipped with a pair of beam sabers, stuck onto the side skirt frames via an adapter clip. Each project a long but thin beam blade and can be used for close range combat. *'Beam Rifle' **The ALL also can have a singular beam rifle. It is a standard type, with no added features of its own beyond its main purpose as a mid to long range weapon. It can be clipped onto the back skirt frame via an adapter clip. *'Shield' **Finally, the ALL can have a large physical shield, which acts to protect the unit from attacks done by enemy units. It can be plugged into the ALL's arm via a hardpoint or held in its hands via a folding grip. Special Features & Equipment *'Trans System' **The Trans System is the ALL Gundam's main feature and the reason why the model itself is without any armor and barely any weapons of its own. Via the use of Crest devices, the ALL can summon up translucent armor and weapon parts belonging to whatever the Crest belongs to. An surrounding energy field encapsulates the ALL while the armor is summoned, via spinning digital sprites around the body section the armor belongs to. The armor then equips onto the skeletal frame, allowing the ALL to basically become whatever it has summoned. This allows the model to inherit the exact same abilities and limitations inherent to whatever mobile suit form it has decided to take on. The armor can be equipped and purged from the skeletal frame in a matter of moments, allowing the unit to swap out Crests fairly rapidly. ***'RX-78-2 Crest' ***'RX-178 Crest' ***'MSZ-006 Crest' ***'MSZ-010 Crest' ***'LM312V04 Crest' ***'LM314V21 Crest' ***'GF13-017NJ Crest' ***'GF13-017NJII Crest' ***'XXXG-01W Crest' ***'XXXG-00W0 Crest' ***'GX-9900 Crest' ***'GX-9901-DX Crest' ***'SYSTEM ∀-99 Crest' ***'GAT-X105 Crest' ***'ZGMF-X10A Crest' ***'ZGMF-X56S Crest' ***'ZGMF-X42S Crest' ***'GN-001 Crest' ***'GN-0000 Crest' ***'AGE-1 Crest' ***'AGE-2 Crest' ***'AGE-3 Crest' ***'AGE-FX Crest' ***'YG-111 Crest' ***'ASW-G-08 Crest' History Trivia